


Caught In The Act

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to popular belief, Iruka was not nearly the prude most people thought that he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KakaIru Formspring](http://www.formspring.me/KakaIru)  
> Question: What's the most promiscuous position Kakashi has gotten Iruka in in public?

Contrary to popular belief, Iruka was not nearly the prude most people thought that he was. He had to pay attention to who was around, of course, and he still wasn't the sexual deviant that everyone thought Kakashi was, but he wasn't some innocent like they seemed to think. To be fair, _Kakashi_ wasn't the sexual deviant that everyone thought he was either. However, neither of them was about to out the other as anything more or less than what the majority of people assumed. 

At least not intentionally.

When Anko caught them on the roof of the Hokage's office, Kakashi'd had to bribe her with a month's pay worth of dango.

Iruka hadn't been able to look at her for the next week without turning red or thinking about what she'd caught them doing. It left him torn between mortification because it was her, she _was_ like a sister to him, and arousal because the risk of getting caught was actually more thrilling when you sometimes _did_ get caught.

She would look at him, grin, and then do something grotesque and pointed, like stick her tongue through the ring base of a kunai.

Which, of course, made his cheeks burn with more passion than Gai put into his speeches.

When Ibiki found them in his office, on his desk, Iruka wanted to laugh.

Kakashi had turned more shades of red than he'd ever seen and, in his scramble to find his mask, had forgotten his pants. When the door closed behind them, he realized it.

Iruka had _really_ wanted to laugh, but the slightest of smirks had earned him a death glare, and he'd managed to refrain from doing so.

Ibiki _did_ return the pants. The next day. At the mission desk. In front of everyone. To him. The slightest smirk twitched on his lips when he held them out and the stated, "You and Kakashi left these under my desk, and I thought that I should return them."

There had been numerous inquiries for the rest of the afternoon as to what they'd been doing and if Ibiki had been involved, too. Trying to get any work done had become impossible from that point on. That made it slightly less funny, especially since Kakashi wasn't there for him to lay the blame on.

Neither of those 'mishaps,' or any of the half dozen other similar incidents, compared to the day that Sai had caught them in the act.

Nothing that he or Kakashi said helped. Iruka was really just glad that Sai had never actually been one of _his_ students. Of course, if he had been, maybe the questions would have been far fewer for the simple fact that he doubted any of his former students wanted to even think of him as having sex, let alone know the details of it.

By the end of the day, half the town not only knew that Kakashi occasionally liked it up the ass, but they knew the exact sound he made when Iruka moved his hips in just the right way. They knew because Sai demonstrated it and provided a visual reference. They all also knew about the henohenomoheji tattoo Iruka had gotten when he was drunk after a mission in Suna. There was really no detail left out, and Kurenai now had a little art book of the incident.

The idea of semi-public sex lost its appeal after that. At least _mostly_.


End file.
